cw_series_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Birds of Prey Season 3
The third season of Birds of Prey consists of 22 episodes. Season Summary Main Cast * Katie Cassidy as Laurel Lance/Black Canary (22/22) * Katrina Law as Nyssa al Ghul (22/22) * Jessica de Gouw as Helena Bertinelli/Huntress (22/22) * Katie McGrath as Lena Luthor, Brainiac, & Tess Luthor (22/22) * Caity Lotz as Sara Lance (22/22) * Willa Holland as Thea Queen (22/22) * Melissa Benoist as Kara Danvers/Supergirl (22/22) * Odette Annable as Samantha Arias/Reign (22/22) * Rachel Skarsten as Talia al Ghul (Earth 3) (22/22) * Luke Evans as Bruce Wayne/Batman (19/22) * Justin Hartley as Oliver Queen (Earth-19) (14/22) (eps 1-14) * Colin Donnell as Tommy Merlyn/Prometheus (12/22) (eps 1-12) * Amy Acker as Brainiac (10/22) (eps 1-8, 21-22) Special Guest Stars * Chyler Leigh as Alex Danvers & Alexandra Danvers (13/22) * Kristin Kreuk as Evelyn Langstrom (13/22) * John Barrowman as Malcolm Merlyn (13/22) * Brandon Routh as Ray Palmer/ATOM (12/22) * Michael Fassbender as Vladislaus Dracula (8/22) * Matt Ryan as John Constantine (6/22) * Stephen Amell as Al Sah-him (5/22) * Max Martini as Slade Wilson (Earth-3) (5/22) * Jenna Dewan as Lucy Lane (5/22) * Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell (3/22) * Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard (3/22) * Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson (3/22) * Emily VanCamp as Bobbie Lance Winchester (4/22) * Julie Benz as Andrea Bennett (3/22) * Tamzin Merchant as The Blood Queen & Vladislaus Dracula (3/22) * Colton Haynes as Roy Harper (3/22) * Laura Benanti as Astra In-Ze (2/22) * Kiefer Sutherland as Asmodel (2/22) * Grant Gustin as Barry Allen (2/22) * Wentworth Miller as Leonard Snart/Captain Cold (1/22) * Zachary Quinto as Dru-Zod (1/22) * Tom Welling as Alex Trent (1/22) * Susanna Thompson as Moira Queen (1/22) Recurring Cast * Deborah Ann Woll as Andrea Beaumont & Nergal (14/22) * Amy Gumenick as Carrie Cutter/Cupid (13/22) * Rose McIver as Stephanie BrownBatgirl (13/22) * Michael Rosenbaum as Lex Luthor (Earth-30) (11/22) * Alan Dale as Norman McKay (10/22) * Rebecca Breeds as Aurora de Martel (10/22) * Lexa Doig as Talia al Ghul (7/22) * April Bowlby as Rita Farr/Elasti-Girl & Negral (6/22) * Rodrigo Santoro as Chato Santana/El Diablo & Negral (6/22) * Emma Rigby as Mina Murray (6/22) * Marie Avgeropoulos as Diana Prince/Wonder Woman (4/22) * Christina Cole as Whisper A'Daire (4/22) * Lindsey Morgan as Zatanna Zatara & Nergal (3/22) * Melissa Paulo as Jade Nguyen/Cheshire (3/22) Guest Cast * Emily Swallow as Amara (1/22) * Giancarlo Esposito as Victor Zsasz (2/22) * Yael Grobglas as Psi (1/22) * Mircea Monroe as Cheryl Constantine (2/22) * Christopher Meloni as Maxwell Lord (1/22) * Antje Traue as Faora-Ul (1/22) * Anjali Jay as Indra Nim Gosa (1/22) Episode/Story List * Don't Fear The Reaper, Part 1 (part 1) * Don't Fear The Reaper, Part 2 (part 2) * Don't Fear The Reaper, Part 3 (part 3) * Dangerous Habits (part 1) * Original Sins (part 2) * Cheryl (episode) (part 3) * Now and Then (part 1) * Red Rain (part 2) * Body & Soul (part 3) * Trinity (episode) (part 1) * Enemy Mine (part 2) * Cry For Justice (part 1) * Rise & Fall (part 2) * Here With Me (part 3) * Gemini (part 1) * The Cure (part 2) * The Kill (part 3) * Perspectives * 30 Days Of Night (part 1) * Devils & Dust (part 2) * Sisters (part 3) * Save My City (part 4) Trivia * Vladislaus Dracula is the Big Bad of this season. ** The main antagonists of this season are Vladislaus Dracula, Brainiac, and Prometheus. ** This is the second season to officially feature an overarching Big Bad. ** This is the first season where the Big Bad is not a series regular. * Laurel Lance, Nyssa al Ghul, Helena Bertinelli, Lena Luthor, and Brainiac are the only characters to appear in every episode this season. Category:Series